gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil de forum:Saison 6 (ATTENTION SPOILERS)/@comment-25022487-20160619175125/@comment-28540522-20160620155937
Waouuhh !!! Épisode de folie ! (Enfin !) Quel pied total de voir l’infâme Ramsay finir (enfin !) de la sorte ! La mort qu’il lui fallait mise en scène par celle qui la lui devait ! Et la râclée préliminaire qu’il se prend (enfin !) par Jon : on en a tous rêvé et limite on y aurait volontiers participé. Mais, mais… parmi les derniers mots de ce déchet humain à l’adresse de Sansa, nous aurons bien noté : « tu ne peux pas me tuer, je fais partie de toi ». Encore une fois, je ne crois pas à la figure de style. Il s’agit sans aucun doute d’une allusion à la grossesse de Sansa que nombre d’entre nous soupçonnent depuis le début de la saison 6. Et la réponse de Sansa : en gros il ne restera absolument rien de ta maison, de ton nom et de toi, corrobore apparemment mon intuition que si elle cache cette grossesse (sauf peut-être à Littlefinger à qui elle a parlé en privé et qui doit être au courant), c’est qu’elle compte bien se débarrasser de l’enfant d’une manière ou d’une autre : l’assassiner, le faire assassiner, se suicider (ça, je ne pense pas), le confier à Littlefinger (une très mauvaise idée) ? En tout cas, cet enfant n’a pas un avenir très riant devant lui, c’est certain. Ah, et, bien sûr, spectaculaire, sanglante et mémorable bataille ! Remarquons, une fois encore, que Jon n’a pu maîtriser son impulsivité : le piège, il le voit aussi bien que nous tous, mais l’émotion l’emporte, il fonce ! Sacré Jon ! On sait tous que Rickon ne va pas survivre, mais on court avec lui de toutes nos forces (au passage, chapeau au jeune interprète qui sans prononcer un mot lors de ses deux apparitions dramatiques en saison 6 parvient à faire passer tant d’émotion), et le moment où à un battement de cil près Jon le sauvait est poignant. Wun-Wun… J’espérais bien qu’il allait s’en sortir, mais bon, il a fait le job et on ne l’oubliera pas. Ah, Tormund ! Il faut décidément que ça matche avec Brienne, ces deux-là sont faits l’un pour l’autre ! Davos. Quelle tristesse (les yeux m’ont piqué) quand il découvre le bûcher de Shôren et y retrouve le petit cerf à demi calciné : ça va chauffer pour Mélisandre ! Côté Meeren, Tyrion joue son rôle mieux que bien. Et heureusement, car Daenarys semblait vraiment sur le point de basculer du côté obscur. Mais, pour une fois (la première, je crois bien), elle écoute son conseiller. À se demander, d’ailleurs, si elle n’a pas, dès l’abord, recruté Tyrion justement parce qu’elle l’a senti capable de juguler cet appétit de violence qu’elle sentait déjà monter en elle. C’est bien le conseiller idéal pour Daenarys, car, face à elle, il n’est pas figé dans une admiration béate et encore moins une soumission absolue. Bref, bravo Tyrion (mon personnage préféré !), à la fois impertinent, fidèle, et très très malin. Et bien les dragons qui se coordonnent comme des drones d’attaque dirigés depuis le vaisseau-mère (la pyramide, Daenarys, etc.). C’est vraiment la saison des femmes, notamment avec l’alliance (voire l’ébauche d’une idylle ?) entre Daenarys et Yara. Elles sont là et bien là : avec aussi la nouvelle Sansa, dure et revancharde, magnifique en fait ; sans oublier Arya on the road again back to Westeros ni la petite mais costaud Lyanna Mormont (vraiment très impressionnante d’intelligence et de détermination) ou encore Margaery qui semble bien savoir ce qu’elle fait. Bon, on aimerait bien aussi avoir quelques nouvelles de lady Olenna (mais à qui écrivait-elle donc ?). Et on ne sait rien des événements à Dorne depuis la fin de la saison 5. Quant à Cersei, elle paraît en bien mauvaise posture depuis un bon moment. Jaime sera-t-il de retour dans les temps pour assister au procès (ou y faire obstacle) ? Et si oui, son rôle, à mon avis, ne serait pas forcément celui du sauveur de Cersei. Car n’oublions pas la prophétie qui date de leur enfance : déjà, Tommen va y passer, c’est certain, soit dans le dernier (quelle horreur !) épisode de cette saison, soit dans les débuts de la suivante (dans si longtemps, quelle horreur !). Et puis, mais cela n’est dit, je crois, que dans les bouquins, Cersei est censée mourir de la main d’un de ses frères et cela pourrait bien être celui auquel elle n’a jamais pensé… Car, comment Jaime va-t-il prendre la nouvelle des ébats passés de Cersei avec Lancel ? Il pourrait réagir un peu vivement… Enfin, last but not least, where is Ghost ??? Cette absence remarquable laisse-t-elle présager que Jon, à son tour, va disparaître du devant de la scène ? Je pense que oui. Mais tout cela n’est que pure imagination, toujours en rapport avec mon analyse du parallèle entre les destins des loups et ceux de leurs maîtres (ainsi, le retour d’Arya à Westeros, officiel j’entends, s’accompagnera très certainement de celui de Nymeria à l’écran). On se demande à présent comment va évoluer le jeu des alliances à Westeros. Les Stark (quel que soit LE Stark en charge) feront-ils si aisément cadeau du Nord plus que chèrement regagné à Daenarys ? Peu probable, à moins que l’ascendance targaryenne de Jon ne soit enfin clairement révélée, ce qui faciliterait le dialogue. Enfin, Winter étant arrivé pour de vrai, une alliance globale, ne serait-ce que temporaire et forcément très calculée, contre les White Walkers semble obligatoire. To be continued !